Flexible future
by tatyana
Summary: Alternative ending for What the Future may bring


I don't own any of the characters. etc.etc.etc. They belong to the TLW's owners.  
  
This is an alternative ending for What the future may bring, as the author doesn't likely want to finish it, and asked her permission to do it in vain. This way I ask her kind exuse and ask you to R and R! Please forgive my English.  
  
Marguerite's head was spinning, when she tried to kneel up, the "wicked" horse was running over the fields... She tried to step once, but she got a big log under her feet, and it proved to be the unconscious body of Roxton . Veronica just arrived to them inthis verry moment: she dismounted and ran forward them. She pushed her fingers to Roxton's throat, and pointed: he is alive! But We have to call the emergency! She got her cell-phone, and call the emergency. Roxton soon was laid into a emergency-helicopter, together with the terrified Marguerite.  
  
* Oh, my, what's gonna happen to me here without him? What shall I do to save him?  
* Nothing, m'lady, besides getting calm: we will know far more after the operation. - could be heard, and a fatherlike hand touched hers. The voice sounded also acquaitedly to marguerite: she glanced at the old doctor, and she was munbed by the surprise: Oh, my God, professor Summerlee!  
* Oh, no! He was my grandfather. he was a nice old man, but he decided one day, that a lost world existed somewhere on the world, and decided to find it by an exploring-tour... Nobody has seen him since then, neither Mum, nor me...Please, Miss Dorothy, I need the Room no.2. for surgent operation!  
* Oh, I see... - managed to say Marguerite.  
* But how can you know about this? I thought just the most convinced expert know his name: oh, my God, how many problems I had with them - please, keep the patient's papers! - all of them wanted to find grandpa's roughly drawn map... Are you also a sort of expert?  
* - Oh, no, but my granny was also interested in this ... "business". My name is Marguerite Krux...  
* Ah, yes, the famous Krux-family! Don't you know Mr. John Roxton?  
* He is your patient...  
* Ah, I see: it tells everything... Well, here we are now! Is the room ready for the operation? Yes? Well, let's begin the siege!  
  
marguerite was running up and down on the cold corridor: When will the nightmare be over, who can tell me anything before I go crazy? She couldn't get a word out from the doctors for hours now. The door of the room opened at last, she attacked Mr. Summerlee with the following questions: What's the result?  
  
* Well, only time and patience will tell, ma'am.  
* What does it mean: Time and patience will tell? Is he dead or not?  
* He isn't too far from it... But we'll know far more after two days. He'll stay at the emergency-room. You can visit him for five minutes a day.  
* Marguerite didn't even hear it,s he was running into the room, where she found Roxton laying on his bed with ashen face, his brown curls stuck sweatened to his good-looking face. marguerite was thinking dismayed on the following two days, and sat on the edge of the bed sadly.  
  
A few minutes later she found the arriving Veronica at the entrance of the hospital.  
  
* What...what... happened to him? - asked the blondie. Marguerite tried not to break in sobbing and told her the news. Veronica looked at Marguerite dismayed and suddenly burst in sobbing. Marguerite looked at her surprised. - Youknow, he was my love for ages. - sobbed the bold beauty. - until his grandfather made him to leave me: That old prick made him think I was dating an old American tycoon, and he had hated me since then... He got really embittered, and has been only concerned in the business: in the last few months he was only interested in your business-share in that fashion-firm. My family was concerned in the businesses of the Krux-family, that is why I also inherited some fo the shares. When John learnt it, he was trying to get my shares, coze he thought he can do it through my feelings...  
* Who is John's grandfather?  
* He is dead now. His name was Lord John Roxton. He was the member of a sort of expedition, into some lost world, where he was a sort of leader. he met Miss Krux there, with your ancient.  
* You know, I have never heard anything about her, jsut that she was beautiful: will you tell me who she was?  
* Yeah, she was a beauty, but a really hard, and manish woman, who didn't let anyone into her soul. besides Lord Roxton: I heard taht they were madly in love with each other, but the woman was lost a day. She has never been found, besides ehr clothes. Lord John never got in love again: he was always mourning his old love. he also embittered, and had thrown himslef into the business. He also married a rich aristocrat, Lady Rowena Wiltshire, but their marriage wasn't happy. His son escaped from them in his early twenties, and married his love, a Frech cabaret-singer: he and the woman bought a vieyard in South-France from their money and produced a famous wine, called "Old Lover's Blood". they tried to have children but the yonly managed to ahve a child after twenty years: John was born then. Our families acquinted with each other in Spain, on a holiday-tour. There we fell for each other. The rest is history...  
* How do you knwo our family-story so well?  
* Well, Neddy told me a lot about that.  
* Who is Neddy?  
* My brother: Ned malone. He works as a reporter for a sort of leading newspaper in US...  
* Oh, great! (The only I have to learn now is my own story here!..)  
* My ladies, I hope not to disturb you!  
* Oh, doctor...?  
* Who si he, Miss Krux?  
* He is the doctor operating John.  
* May I invite you for a drink? My time is up here.  
* Thank you, Mr. Summerlee!  
  
They were sitting sadly at the counter of the elegant bar, and the old man was looking at them smilingly. - M'ladies, you should take this so seriously! Ways of God are beyond our wit... I have also been very impatient but then I managed to meet a prophet, - a palm-teller: he is fantastic! If I am too curious for the future I ask him questions. 


End file.
